Poison in the Pit of Plum
| Writer(s) = | Producer(s) = | Storyboarder(s) = | Supervisor(s) = | Cast list = | Previous = A Fistful of Herbs | Next = Big Trouble in Panda Village | Poll = What did you think about "Poison in the Pit of Plum"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the series. }} "Poison in the Pit of Plum" is the sixth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Plot Synopsis When Po and the kids stop for the night at an Inn, they meet a gang who wants to fight Po and end up down a path to uncovering Jindiao's evil plan. Summary Po leads the Panda Guardians in a training session, unaware of Jing's worry over her previous loss of control. Meanwhile, at the Most Auspicious Temple of the Heavenward Plumblossom Serene Moonbeam, Jindiao welcomes back the escaped Jade Tusk. He then uses his connection with Jing to get the pandas to stop for the night. In an even greater show of power, he then compels her to journey to his temple. While Po and the others are suffering through a disgusting meal, the would be criminal Rooster and his minions Wing and Wong set their sights on Po. They are able to put the bandits off by lying, but their deceit is exposed by the brainwashed Jing. A battle soon ensures between pandas and bandits, but it is broken up with Jindiao directs Jing in attacking the bandits. As the pandas depart, they are pursued by other bandits looking to fight Po. Nearly to the temple, Po and his students are attacked by the bandits, only to be aided by Jindiao and one of his Xin monks. Jindiao takes Po to a room, but Po soon leaves the room to look for food, unaware that his students-minus Jing-have left their own room. Po then stumbles across Jindiao's hidden chamber, and discovers his record of his true history and intentions. He then goes to warn his students, only to find that Jing is alone. The other students come across Jade Tusk but are then ambushed by her forces, while Po and Jing comes across Jindiao as he attempts to drain Rooster and his minions of their Chi. Po attacks Jindiao, who then seemingly attacks Jing but uses his link to force her to attack Po. The other three escape Jade Tusk's forces, while Po tries to help Jing break free of Jindiao. His attempt fails, and Jindiao uses Jing as a conduit to drain Po's Golden Chi. Victorious, Jindiao then throws the weakened Po down a trap door. Voice cast * as Po * as Nu Hai * Gunnar Sizemore as Bao * Laya DeLeon Hayes as Jing * Makana Say as Fan Tong * as Jindiao * Michael Rivkin as Rooster * Piotr Michael as Wing / Wong Trivia * Earlier versions of the scene where Po eats the disgusting soup include the panda kids trying it, and then having them describe the taste "like a great-grandma's feet," "like dried scabs and cilantro," and "melted sadness poured over a pile of hate." * The scene where Po accidentally falls into Jindiao's secret chamber through a spinning wall is inspired by the scene in the 1974 comedy horror film , in which and get stuck in a secret spinning bookcase. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * Related Discussions Read more... Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Paws of Destiny episodes Category:POD Season 1 episodes